


Delivering the Package

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG Fics 15-in-15 Challenge [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur gets a special assignment that has unexpected results<br/>Word Count: 1095 <br/>Prompt: MI5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivering the Package

**Delivering the Package**  
 **Characters:** Arthur Gwen Merlin Morgana  
 **Rating:** M (Sexual Innuendo and Mild Violence)  
 **Summary:** Arthur gets a special assignment that has unexpected results  
 **Word Count: 1095**  
 **Prompt:** MI5

 

 

 **Delivering the Package**  
Uther Pendragon looked at his son from across his desk. “I have an assignment for you, Agent 513. I need you to make contact with a double agent. You give her the code phrase and she will give you intel.” 

“You want me to pick up a package? Don't we have couriers for that?” Arthur was slightly annoyed at being given an assignment well below his pay grade.

“Well after Monaco you would think you would be glad for any assignment.” Uther gave him a stern look.

“How was supposed to know she was a princess?” Arthur knew defending himself was useless. He decided to change the subject. “What is the intel on?”

“There is a new player in the game. He goes by The Warlock. He is dangerous and he needs to be apprehended.”

Arthur sighed. It was another sorcerer. His father had a thing about sorcerers.

“Who is the double agent and what do I tell her?” Arthur asked.

“She goes by the code name Fallen Angel. Here is a photo and the information you need to contact her.” Uther said.

“Pretty.” Arthur smiled.

“Pretty deadly.” Uther said. “She took down an entire room of Russians before they could draw their weapons. She isn't the kind you need to be trying to charm.”

Arthur nodded. “Got it.”

“When you have the package just bring it back here.” Uther said. “We need to study it before we act.”

Arthur grinned. “I'll have by tea time tomorrow.”

Uther rolled his eyes. “Just get the bloody package.”

Two hours later, Arthur walked into the nightclub where he was to make the exchange. He sat down at a table and ordered his usual, dirty martini - extra dirty.

From behind a stage curtain two people peeked out at the newcomer.

“He looks like MI5.” The woman said.

“He is. That's Arthur Pendragon. I'm surprised to see him after that incident in Monaco.” The man said.

“How do you know all that?” The woman asked.

“I shagged his sister.” The man grinned. “Shagged her rotten too.”

“Merlin!” The woman looked amused.

“Oh come on Gwen. You are gonna shag him you know you are.” Merlin said.

“Hmm. He is pretty.” Gwen grinned mischievously.

Merlin snorted. “Smart he's not. After what he did to that princess in Monaco, he should have been shot.”

“Knock him out. We’ll take him to the catacombs. Be careful last time you took out the whole Saudi delegation. I had to search them all. I needed an entire bottle of hand sanitizer to do it.” 

“How was I supposed to know the guy would hide it there?” Merlin said. “I wouldn't have put it there. Damn uncomfortable place for a flash drive if you ask me.”

“Just do the bloody spell.” Gwen said. 

Merlin whispered and his eyes flashed golden fire. Arthur's head hit the table with a loud thunk.

“I said knock him out not give him brain damage, Merlin.”

“According to his sister, his brain is nowhere near his head.” Merlin chuckled. 

Merlin and Gwen went to carry Arthur into the back. They used a secret passage in the back of the storage cupboard to enter the catacombs.

Two hours later, Arthur woke up with a headache but that was the least of his problems. He was tied to a chair and he had a bag over his head. There was a scent of lavender and lilac hanging in the air.

“What the bloody hell?!” Arthur said.

“Oh good. You are awake. Tell me why MI5 sent you here Mr. Pendragon.” Gwen asked.

“How do you know me?” Arthur asked. “Are you Fallen Angel?”

“I ask the questions.” Gwen whispered in his ear. “What do you want with Fallen Angel?”

“I have a message for her.”

“Well what is it?”

“Oh so you are Fallen Angel.”

“Tell me.” Gwen smacked the back of his head.

“Ow! Hey if you're into the rough stuff I am fine with it.” Arthur said.

Merlin grinned at Gwen. He was trying really hard to keep from laughing.

Gwen shrugged. “Tell me the message.”

“The spotted owl sees no spots. That's the message. So where is the package?” Arthur asked.

Gwen grinned mischievously and grabbed Arthur’s crotch. Arthur squeaked in surprise. 

“Looks like you already have a really nice package Mr. Pendragon.” Gwen said with a laugh. “What package are you looking for?”

“The intel on The Warlock.” Arthur said. “I was told you had the intel on his whereabouts. We want to apprehend him.”

“Because I'm a sorcerer or because I shagged your sister?” Merlin said.

“Everyone shags my sister so that's not it.” Arthur said. “Hey you are working for him!”

“You were right. He isn't that smart.” Gwen said. “Now what do we do with him?”

“I know they are looking for me know so I have to take off. Do whatever you want to him just leave him at his father's doorstep when you are done.”

“Been a while since I had something pretty to play with.”  Gwen whipped off the bag on Arthur’s head. “Yes. He is very pretty.”

“You smell as good as you look.” Arthur grinned. “He eyed her cleavage and winked.”

“Classy.” Gwen said.

All of a sudden the door burst open and Morgana Pendragon came in and pulled out a chrome plated automatic. “Hello Lovlies. I see you’re already tied up Brother. I will just shoot you now.”

Gwen pulled a rather large gun seemingly out of nowhere. “Why do you want him dead?”

“Where the bloody hell did you pull that out of?” Arthur asked.

Gwen winked. “You were about to find out before your sister came to ruin all my fun.”

“He doesn’t deserve fun. He’s Daddy's favorite and I hate him.” Morgana smirked.

“Morgana, why don't we go talk about this and leave them to their fun?” Merlin said with a grin. His eyes glowed and her gun turned into a rose.

“Cheeky.” Morgana said. “I'm not falling for that again.”

“I thought you said you enjoyed my wand.” Merlin stepped closer.

“I thought you were that other fellow with the glasses.” Morgana shrugged. 

Merlin took one step closer and grabbed her.  He whispered a spell and he and Morgana were gone in a swirl of wind. 

“Well, where were we?” Arthur said. “What is your name? I know it isn't Fallen Angel.”

“Guinevere.” Gwen said.

“I like it.” Arthur said.

“Good. I plan to hear you scream it a few times.” Gwen said.

“Only a few.” Arthur pouted.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and laughed.


End file.
